


Gimme ‘Even’ More

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: A continuation of Gimme MoreSuggested by @pocket_slimeKink: Shibari with Dom
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Gimme ‘Even’ More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy 😘  
> Artist: Britney Spears

She was suspended, floating from the ceiling by a hook and yards-upon-yards of soft rope. Crimson, like his eyes when the need sunk it.

Oh, and it did tonight.

“Are you ready, woman?” he growled from the shadowed corner of their living room. The crowd had long gone, leaving her floating while donned with roses and lotuses amidst the ties. His mask was torn away, but the indentions in his own skin, those tears where the crack of her whip split that muscled form, remained. 

A thick finger came up to tease the thin fabric of her shorts. The only layer between her skin and the prying eyes of their guests. He pulled it away, slowly, his touch running along the fabric and the very edge of her clit.

Bulma shivered, but made no sound. 

“Good girl...”

A ripping sound was heard. 

The bits between her thighs, currently shown with one leg in front of the other in a spread-eagle, felt a blast of cool air.

Suddenly, his tongue was penetrating her.

Her thighs quivered as she struggled to remain soundless. Vegeta devoured her, that devilish tongue lapping and licking every inch of her core. 

Those lips puckered around her lips and sucked.

Her head lulled, those wavy locks brushing the floor beneath her.

He spread her lips wide, giving one last long lick with the pad of his tongue, and spit inside of her.

She bit down on her lip, loving and hating the teasing all at once. 

“You’re going to pay for teasing me in front of everyone, woman,” he threatened heatedly, his breathing heavy. 

Bulma felt herself turn to goo as her husband, her mate, used her body in retaliation. And she loved every bit of it...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
